satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Finish that Thought and I'll Kill You
"Finish that Thought and I'll Kill You" is the two hundred and twenty-ninth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on September 25th, 2016. Summary Natalie stands next to Satan and wonders why Michael and Mike are in the warehouse together. Surprised, Mike asks if she knows Michael, and she reluctantly agrees. Michael encourages his brother to leave, pointing out that God already left so he has no reason to stay and cause trouble. Mike frantically asks why he would call Satan "Lucifer", still thinking he was a human named Stan. Satan angrily glares at Michael for revealing his true identity. He cringes as he realizes his mistake, but justifies that he would've found out the truth sooner or later. Natalie calls his name scoldingly, he asks what else he's supposed to do. He reveals that Mike is part of their business now, as he's his future body. Natalie doesn't understand what he means, and further explains that Mike will be his vessel after the End of Days. With their eyes wide, Natalie and Satan picture Mike in Michael's angel garb and blue wings. Satan questions why he would be given another body when he can't take care of the one he already has. Michael is offended by his words, defending himself that he was only relaying God's information. and they continue to argue. Meanwhile, Natalie approaches Mike and grabs his shoulders, apologizing for the whole situation. She offers to tell him everything when they head home, but Mike refuses to go back with her. Confused and upset, she retracts her hands and asks why he wouldn't. He voices his frustration with her keeping her knowledge of Michael and Satan from him. She tries to explain that it's too complicated and would've been difficult to explain. Mike continues to complain that she lied to him and now he's roped into Michael's business. He wonders how she could keep it all from him and thinks he deserved to know that there was an angel that looked like him. She backs away from him, guilty and unable to find the words to say. She bumps into Satan's chest, whose horns and pointed ears are now exposed. As Natalie fights tears and tries to apologize, Satan scowls at Mike and reaches toward him. Michael jumps in front of his human counterpart, his arms spread out to protect him. He demands Satan not harm him and pleads for him not to lose his temper. Satan insists that he only wants to take him home like Natalie wanted, not to hurt him. He says he doesn't want anything to do with the drama in Michael's life, and that God's only trying to influence him and sway the outcome of the End of Days by revealing this information. Michael doesn't believe him, and thinks that their Father doesn't even want their fight to occur. He questions if he would've ever kicked Satan out of Heaven if he knew becoming human was the plan all along. Satan cuts him off before he can finish his sentence, threatening to kill him if he does. He doesn't want to hear about his remorse or that the Fall could've played out differently than it did. He plans to take Mike home and forget that everything at the warehouse even happened. Michael pouts and reluctantly agrees, and urges Satan to be gentle with Mike or he'll chase them down. Characters in order of appearance Trivia * "Did You Just Say God?" and the following episodes, "Proper Soul", "Make Me Human", "You Break My Old Shattered Heart", and "Finish that Thought and I'll Kill You", are combined into one episode on Webtoons. Category:Episode Category:Memory Arc Category:Missing Webtoons